(Un)lucky Naofumi
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: A/N: Hello everyone! This is a cannon of what could have happened if Naofumi reacted differently than he did and what the outcome would be. This is after the difference, but maybe you'll see some difference in the story itself. It's not YAOI (Boy Love). Also, Naofumi's past is a little changed by me. Hope you'll like it! WARNING: There is cursing & heavy bullying/ bordering murder
1. (Un)lucky Naofumi 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a cannon of what could have happened if Naofumi reacted differently than he did and what the outcome would be. This is after the difference, but maybe you'll see some difference in the story itself. It's not YAOI (Boy Love). Also, Naofumi's past is a little changed by me. Hope you'll like it!**

**WARNING: There will be cursing here and mention of heavy bullying, bordering on murder**

Naofumi was with Filo and Raphtalia on the way to their new mission. They were on too little food and water for a long time, but only Naofumi felt it. When everyone looked away, Naofumi would dirty his dishes and tell his companions that he already ate, even though he didn't and gave everything to the others. This went on for months until Raphtalia and Filo decided to go to the King and the other three heroes. They were still a few weeks from Meloromarc when the two girls noticed that Naofumi went slower and his movements sluggish.

"That's it! Filo, we're going to the castle for a talk with the king and those three other heroes. No one would be that heartless to let Mr. Naofumi die.", said Raphtalia with resolve.

Filo nodded and changed into her monster form and ran, with Naofumi and Raphtalia on her back, as fast as she could to Meloromarc. While they were on their way back, Naofumi passed out and was held, without any difficulty, by Raphtalia.

'He's gotten too thin! He almost weights nothing!', thought Raphtalia and told Filo: "Try to get near the Meloromarc. I don't think that Naofumi can hold on any longer with no proper bed and care."

"Understood, Sis!", said Filo and picked up her speed.

They took every third day a break before they were back on the road. Luckily, a nice Nobleman gave them an old carriage for free. That way, the risk of Naofumi falling was less likely and he could even lie down! The journey was still long and they were five (5) times teleported for the Wave, but they never showed themselves, afraid to leave Naofumi alone while he's weak.

"Water...", muttered Naofumi, only for Raphtalia to shush him and say: "We're almost there. Please hold on."

Filo was feeling more power and ran to the castle with her last strength. When they were finally in front of the gate, Filo turned back to her human form and helped Raphtalia with carrying Naofumi, blankets and all, to the throne room where the king and the three heroes were. The girls brought Naofumi in the furthest corner of the room, where it was dark, and then went themselves in the middle and bowed.

"King of Meloromarc, please listen to our request and help Mr. Naofumi. He can't find somewhere to buy food and the money runs out faster than we can earn. Would you be so kind as to give us enough money for a hotel room and a little bit of food?"

"Why should we believe you?", asked Motoyasu Kitamura (Spear Hero).

Before Ralphtalia or Filo could answer, Naofumi walked up to the throne and knelt unsteadily on the ground, begging: "P-Please, I'm begging you, King of Meloromarc, release them from their b-burden. Release them from m-me as their Shield, as their M-Master. I can't keep them safe l-like this and I won't be responsible for their d-d-death when I can not p-p-protect them."

After speaking, Naofumi begun to sway on his place and his eyes were already rolling back in his head. Ren Amaki's (Sword Hero) eyes widen and ran to Naofumi's side, fast enough to keep Naofumi's head from colliding with the floor and injuring himself. The King stood up from the throne and was already walking away, shouting to everyone that this request was not granted and that everyone was dismissed.

"Guys, he's burning up. We can't leave him alone when he's this weak. He would die within a week!", said Amaki while feeling Naofumi's forehead.

Itsuki Kawasumi (Bow Hero) snorted and said: "He's just faking it. I bet that after he gets the money, he'll 'mysteriously' gets healed by some magical angel and can go further with their journey."

Raphtalia and Filo gasped, not believing how anyone could say that after seeing Naofumi fall down. Amaki wasn't even trying to grasp what Kawasumi said and looked if there were visible injuries in places that weren't covered by Naofumi's armor. After a few minutes of looking, Amaki decided that it was probably only fever and small dehydration and a little hunger, but nothing serious that would trigger 'DEADLY!' to him.

"How can you say that after everything you have seen and heard? Nevermind, I'll take him to my room until he's feeling better.", said Amaki with a glare and picked Naofumi, bridal style, up.

Kitamura didn't feel like he was a good role model, the 'Hero', in this and said: "Let me take Iwatani, Ren. He's too heavy for one teenager to carry alone."

Amaki blinked and said: "Actually, he's skinnier than Itsuki and me. And he weighs less than a teenager of, average height and weight, does."

"That can't be possible! You are probably just used to heavier things than just one man. Just give Iwatani here before you're overworking your body.", said Kitamura and took Naofumi roughly from Amaki's arms.

Amaki was shocked that Kitamura could be so rough with a sick person, let alone someone they needed alive. Kitamura, however, was shocked by what he felt. Naofumi was weighing less than he thought and the urgency in him suddenly flared up and intensified. Some part of him begun to feel a little protective of Naofumi already. Kawasumi wasn't believing any of it and walked to Kitamura. He looked at Naofumi with no real hate in his eyes, which made Amaki and Kitamura more trustful toward Kawasumi, only for him to throw Naofumi out of Kitamura's arms.

No one was expecting that and could only watch how Naofumi went down, landed on the ground with a loud 'CRACK' before Kawasumi could right his mistake. Kawasumi looked shocked. He couldn't believe that Naofumi didn't stop his fall. Raphtalia and Filo ran to Naofumi's side, followed by Amaki.

"**CALL THE HEALERS!** You three, don't move him. We don't know where he's injured.", said Kitamura, taking on the lead role as the eldest of them all.

Not even ten (10) minutes later, a team of healers went to Naofumi's side and begun to examine if he was in danger if they moved him. Like, did he break his back or did he get a hairline fracture on his skull? Did he get an awful concussion or is there possible neck injury? Those were all checked before they ever would decide to move someone. Luckily, they were professionals in their expertise.

"If he can be moved, bring him to my room.", said Amaki while Kitamura nodded in agreement.

The healers nodded, picked Naofumi carefully and slowly up until they were on the mobile bed. A bed that wasn't on wheels, like they knew from their world, but the mobile bed that was flying and listened to the strange words that the Head Healer, who they needed to know the name of, said. It would have been more interesting and exciting to see if Naofumi wasn't the one getting on it and looking smaller than he should be.

The Head Healer turned to the group and explained: "Due to his armor, we are unable to see anything and have decided to bring Mr. Shield Hero in the Medical Facility. And maybe later, he could be transferred to the best-suited room out of you three heroes."

Before anyone could ask the Head Healer anything, he was already gone through the left door, what the three heroes assumed was the way to the medical facility. After all that excitement, everyone has begun to take everything in and could think a little clearer as to what happened and how it happened so fast all of a sudden. Then, Amaki turned to Kawasumi and punched him in the face.

Kitamura held Amaki away from Kawasumi, who was on the ground from the force of the punch, but Amaki didn't really struggle and yelled: "**HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS AND HURT IWATANI WHILE HE WAS ALREADY DOWN?! YOU ARE ONE HEARTLESS BASTARD, ITSUKI!**"

Kawasumi came out of shock and whispered: "What have I done? How could I hurt someone when he's supposed to heal quicker than the MC's? This is a game, not real life where we have to worry about food and such! **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!**"

"Hem Hem... The Shield Hero has been brought to the Spear Hero's room. Please follow me. I would like to tell all the heroes about their companion's diagnosis.", said the Head Healer and went in the direction to Kitamura's room.

All three heroes followed the Head Healer quickly while Raphtalia and Filo ran after them. After they arrived at Kitamura's room, they went inside. Raphtalia and Filo were forbidden to enter by the healers. The three heroes didn't even glance at the two girls and went to the bedroom while thinking that Naofumi was already completely healed and only resting, but when they were at the bed, they gasped in horror when they saw Naofumi.

Naofumi's face was as white as a ghost. His sunken in cheeks, flushed red from the fever, while he had black rings under his eyes. His mouth and nose were covered by an oxygen mask, which helped Naofumi with breathing easier. The rest of his body was still covered with three, big, soft blankets that were fit for a king, what looked to be from all three heroes' rooms.

"My God... What happened to him?", asked Kawasumi, asking the question everyone wanted to know.

The Head Healer walked in front of the three heroes and explained: "The Shield Hero seems to have suffered an injury a few weeks ago that, sadly, wasn't treated right and got infected. He's also severely dehydrated and malnourished. There are also fresh fractures on four of his ribs, left side, and his leg. Those aren't the problem her-."

"What do you mean 'not the problem' He broke his ribs!", said Amaki in shock.

The Head Healer glared at the three heroes, not like to be cut off, and threw the covers from Naofumi's body. Naofumi shuddered from the sudden coldness, but other than that, he stayed perfectly still. The three Heroes gasped in shock and horror. You could see which ribs were broken, hell you could see every single bone that wasn't covered. His body especially looked skeleton when they saw the cast on Naofumi's right leg or the underwear that looked around ten (10) sizes too big and the I.V., that was hooked up in the crook of his elbow, wasn't really helping.

His skin covered his bones with almost nothing else. Kawasumi and Amai couldn't do anything but turn around and take a few steps back, feeling a little bit sick after seeing what happened to Naofumi in those months they hadn't seen him. Then, they wondered how he hid it when they were called to battle the last five times. After thinking that, Kawasumi and Amaki looked back at Naofumi, still looking a little bit sick but hanging on. Kitamura took a step forward and sat on his bed next to Naofumi. Then, Naofumi opened his eyes a little bit, but they were glazed over with the fever.

"B-B-Brother?", asked Naofumi confused while looking straight at Amaki.

Amaki looked confused, so Kitamura whipped Naofumi's bangs away from his eyes and said softly while stroking Naofumi's hair: "Sorry, Iwatani. He's not your brother. He's one of your friends. Do you remember me?"


	2. (Un)lucky Naofumi 2

"A-Are you g-going t-to hit m-me? I d-d-didn't o a-anything w-wrong. **I WAS SET UP! I SWEAR, KITAMURA!**", said Naofumi while getting worked up and scared, trying to get some distance from Kitamura who stopped stroking Naofumi's hair.

"Hush, Naofumi. I believe you. Just go and take it easy. Nobody is going to hurt you here.", comforted Kitamura while stroking Naofumi's hair again.

Naofumi began to get calmer again after hearing Kitamura call Naofumi's name and telling him how he believed him when he told him how he was innocent. He looked around himself and suddenly begun to giggle. His eyes were resting on the Head Healer when he began and everyone was looking confused between Naofumi and the Head Healer. The Head Healer just sighed and explained how it was the fever and that he will sometimes get delirious or confused.

Kawasumi looked at Naofumi and asked him: "What's so funny?"

Naofumi looked at Kawasumi with a huge smile and said with a small stutter while pointing at the Head Healer: "He l-looks a l-lot like my Teddy Bear, Mr. Bear. But Mr. B-Bear never wore a white d-dress before! D-Did you buy it f-for him? W-Why did he g-get so b-b-big? C-Can I have him back, please? I'll be c-careful w-with him, Mister."

Kawasumi was speechless. He saw how fast Naofumi went from semi-conscious to delirious crazy-talk that a child would say. Amaki was looking with understanding to Kawasumi, but he didn't even try to give him a hand with Naofumi, still angry at him for throwing the sick Naofumi on the ground when he already told them that he was burning up and weighing almost nothing compared to Kawasumi and himself.

Kitamura saw how Kawasumi didn't answer and said: "You'll get later. OK, Naofumi?"

"Okay! Thank y-you very m-much, Mister!", stuttered Naofumi with a blinding smile, behind the oxygen mask, and begun to nod off.

After a few minutes of silence, Naofumi was deeply asleep again. Everyone was just about to talk when Naofumi mumbled something and they decided to keep quiet for a little while longer while Kitamura petted Naofumi's head. After another few minutes, Kitamura deemed it safe enough to move from his place, but Naofumi held his arm in a death grip. Kitamura sighed and signed for everyone to go out of the room for now. The others understood and did as Kitamura requested of them. Kitamura was slowly tugging his hand inch by inch from Naofumi's hold and gave him a last pet and went to the others.

When the door closed behind Kitamura, Kawasumi asked: "Why did you promise him a Teddy Bear? He's an adult for crying out loud!"

"Because he doesn't remember anything in this state. If he begins to panic, we may have needed to do something that could have avoided or he could have hurt himself in his panicked state. That's why I did that.", explained Kitamura and glared at Kawasumi, daring him to argue with his logic.

"Mister Spear Hero, I would like to ask how you would like to keep Mister Shield Hero's attention from the Teddy Bear that you promised him. I mean, he may be able to remember that in another delirious episode.", said the Head Healer to the other Heroes.

The Heroes looked confused at first, but after some time, Kawasumi's eyes widened and he yelled: "**I WON'T SPEND MY MONEY ON HIM EVEN IF HE'S SICK! HE RAPED MALTY, THE KINGS DAUGHTER! I WILL NOT SPEND MY MONEY ON A MONSTER!**"

The Head Healer looked uncomfortable when he tried to say the next, shocking thing that he discovered: "Actually... we had to scan him for injuries and requested his medical file from Miss Magic. We got every single sign of the first time he lost a tooth, got a scrape, papercut or when he had *cough* an intimate relationship. I'm sorry to announce that Mister Shield Hero is actually a..."

"A what? Speak up, old man. It can't be that shocking...", said Kitamura impatiently.

"We may have believed the princess too much.", was all the Head Healer said.

Kitamura still didn't get it and asked: "What do you mean?"

The Head Healer took a deep breath and said slowly: "In all his 20 years of living, Mister Shield Hero has never done anything sexual. And before you begin to accuse me of lying, here is the whole medical report of Mister Shield Heroes life injuries and first changes (losing tooth, hormonal changes,...) and is now counting as evidence for his innocence."

Everyone was speechless for the Xth time. First with the state of Naofumi himself, the shock of Kawasumi's thoughtless actions and after that, the shocking news of Miss Magic and a virgin Naofumi. Their minds were working overtime, having a hard time believing the Head Healer after so many months of abuse against Naofumi.

"C-Could I please look at the medical report?", choked Kitamura out, still hoping that the Head Healer was lying or making a joke while thinking what he may have done unjustified to Naofumi.

"As the Heroes are considered and seen as a family, I have no right to stop that. Here is the whole document with his life injuries.", explained to the Head Healer while giving them 20 different files in one document.

Kitamura took them all from the Head Healer and begun to give Amaki, Kawasumi and himself each five files first until Naofumi's fifteenth birthday year. Kitamura explained to Amaki and Kawasumi that they should write on an extra paper if they found something disturbing or when they found something that was strange, interesting or that Naofumi was a bad person. The files were sorted like this:

Kitamura: File 1 year, 4 years, 7 years and 13 years old Naofumi.

Amaki: File 2 years, 5 years, 8 years, 14 years old Naofumi.

Kawasumi: File 3 years, 6 years, 9 years and 15 years old.

Before they began to read the files, Kitamura begun to tell the other two how he would like to change Naofumi in some clothes and get him a little warmer or he would never get better. Amaki went to Kitamura's closet and took a pajama set out of it while Kawasumi brought the new, cold water to Kitamura's side. Kitamura quickly changed Naofumi in his pajamas, tucked him back in and laid the cold compress on Naofumi's head. Then, they walked to the table and begun to read for the next two hours until they finally completed the first 15 files of Naofumi's life.

"Okay, what have you found out about Iwatani? Kitamura?", asked Kawasumi impatiently.

Kitamura blinked and asked: "Are we going from age to age?"

"I think that that's the best order in this case.", said Amaki.

Kitamura nodded while Kawasumi hummed in agreement and Kitamura began to tell Amaki and Kawasumi: "OK... Nothing strange happened when he was one. He was only ofter sick and it was always almost too late when someone noticed. He got an awful allergic reaction to peanuts, only for someone to notice when Naofumi went blue from too little air and passed out. I also read that he didn't cry that often."

Amaki looked thoughtful and asked: "Aren't babies supposed to be loud and annoying?"

"Not every baby is like that. They each have their own agenda.", explained Kawasumi calmly, surprising both Amaki and Kitamura.

"I see... Anyways. When he was two, he was prone to bruising after running into something. He was taken away from his parents for a while on suspicion of abuse. Later, they saw how Naofumi really got those bruises and was brought back to his parents.", read Amaki from his extra paper.

Kitamura and Kawasumi nodded slowly, not knowing what to say about that, while Kawasumi shook his head a little bit and said: "Anyways... I've found a file when Iwatani was just born and laid, file 15 years old, back onto the unread pile. I'll tell you now about two of his years. Iwatani was born earlier than expected. He was only six months carried in his mother's womb. After that, he took his sweet time getting more fat on his bones and getting larger. He was too light until he was 8 months old and begun to eat normally again. Still, he was shorter than other babies his age. When he was three, he was almost a head shorter than the others and was often confused with a baby or a girl due to his slim waist.", explained Kawasumi while he saw the looks of pity in his companions' eyes.

Amaki looked sad and he said: "So, he could have died before we got to know him..."

Kawasumi nodded and Kitamura said: "I have the file of his fourth year and nothing strange happened except that a tooth fell out after he got punched by one of his bullies."

"Don't you find this spell creepy? It tells you almost the whole story of every second of your life. It's like a time table... Anyways, can we skip a few years or are there anything important in it?", asked Kawasumi.

"I can lose file year 4 years, 7 years and 10 years. He only got bullied a little with a few scrapes and bruises.", said Kitamura and placed the mentioned files on the finished pile.

Amaki looked into his file pile while he said: "File year: 5 years and 8 years can also go on the finished pile because it's the same as Kitamura's."

"I laid file year 6 years and 9 years on the finished pile. He only broke his nose and got a black eye with a mix of what Motayasu's file said.", said Kawasumi and did just what he had said over the files.

"That leaves us with files: 11 through 20. That's almost 10 years to look through!", said Amaki in frustration.

Kitamura laid a hand on Amaki's shoulder and said: "Ren, let's focus on the files that are in front of us first and worry about the other six years later when we are going through them. Now, you've got the youngest Naofumi. Tell us why those couldn't go on the finished pile."

Amaki took a deep breath and said: "His bullies became worse and they were even so bad that Naofumi landed himself in the hospital with a three months-long coma. He suffered from memory loss, he broke both of his legs, one of his arms and was almost paralyzed waist down. That happened when he was only eleven years old. Who would do such things?! He always helped me even after I showed him nothing but utter hate of him!"

No one answered Amaki, too shocked to reassure him or try to explain the unexplainable. Kitamura looked about ready to find a way to Naofumi's world, search for those responsible for hurting Naofumi and kill them. Kawasumi was looking with horror at Naofumi and told the other heroes how he would pay a part of the costs for Naofumi because of pity for the rough childhood that turned a kid into a monster.

Kitamura quietly threw his file on the finished pile after he told them how Naofumi was in a car accident. Kawasumi threw his file on the finished pile and told them that Naofumi had a concussion after he was thrown from the monkey bars. Amaki threw file year 14 years on the pile after he told them that Naofumi was in a second coma by bullies who had beaten him up, but this time for eight whole months.

"W-Where am I-I?", asked a raspy, dry and confused voice from the bed.

Everyone jumped in surprise and went to his side, hoping that nothing bad woke Naofumi up. Naofumi looked first at Kitamura, then he turned to Amaki and lastly to Kawasumi, studying each of them and cautiously trying to think what they were doing next to his bed while he was sleeping. Naofumi thought of asking them what they were doing, watching him sleep like some crazy stalker or pervert.

"Do you remember me, Iwatani?", asked Kitamura worriedly.


	3. (Un)lucky Naofumi 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you very much for the reviews and interest in this story. I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a long time, but I hope this will make everything a little bit better.**

**HAVE FUN READING!  
_**

Naofumi looked confused around him and said: "This doesn't l-look like t-the hospital... Who are you? Where is m-my family? **WHAT IS GOING ON?!**"

Naofumi began to push up and trying to free himself from everything in his panic, but Kitamura hugged him and said: "Hush, Nao. We're here. We're your Siblings, your brothers. You've been brought to my room after you passed out. How are you feeling?"

"B-broser? But Nao's broser is ony swee muus ol'! ((B-brother? But Nao's brother is only three months old!))", said Naofumi confused and looked at Kitamura with glazed eyes.

Kitamura gulped and said: "What's the last thing you remember, Naofumi?"

"Nao rememers daddy an' mommy saying goo' nigh' an' Nao asking for a big broser keep mean buwies away. (Nao remembers daddy and monny saying goodnight and Nao asking for a big brother to keep the mean bullies away.)", said Naofumi in a slurred speech.

Amaki went to the door and got the Head Healer. Kitamura nodded and told Naofumi how his wish came true and that he was Naofumi's 'Big Brother Motoyasu'. The remaining heroes looked at Kitamura with a confused look, but Kitamura just kept on talking nonsense with Naofumi as if he didn't see them. After a few minutes, Kitamura finally got Naofumi to believe that they were brothers.

"Moyasu?", asked Naofumi while tilting his head sideways.

Kitamura couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping and said: "Yes, that's right. Motoyasu is my name."

Naofumi smiled and said: "Nao's name Nao. Nao is swo yes ol'. ((My (Nao's) name is Nao. I (Nao is) am two years old))"

Kitamura nodded and listened to Naofumi speaking while Kawasumi came back inside with the Head Healer. The Head Healer walked to Naofumi and begun to prepare his instruments for the body inspection. Naofumi looked with fear at the Healer, only to get distracted by Kitamura and Amaki. But when the Head Healer went to look at the places where Naofumi broke his bones, and overall hurt himself, he had to ask Naofumi some questions about his health.

The Head Healer checked Naofumi at some places twice and said: "There is bad news and good news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news.", said the healthy Heroes together.

The Healer nodded and said:" The bad news is, that he needs around three months to heal completely even with the best medicine. We found new problems that we cannot address in a day. Then there is another bad news because the next battle is in 20 hours."

"T-That's not bad news anymore, it is disastrous, awful, horrible, crazy and the worst news that we could hear.", said Kawasumi frustrated.

"The good news is, that I can make it easier to carry Mister Shield Hero while he's in bad shape. If you would like to use it, I've set three of the same bottles in each bag. Use only one of those bottles, please.", said the Head Healer and went out of the room again.

Everyone was silent except, the still confused, Naofumi who asked: "Where is Mr. Bear?"

Those words made everyone pause when Amaki came into the room and said: "Mr. Bear went to make another friend. Do you want us to bring them inside later?"

Naofumi nodded when he yawned while Kitamura watched and asked: "Why don't you go to sleep for a moment, Naofumi?"

"C-Can you hold me until I sleep, Mister?", asked Naofumi shyly.

'He' s a little better with talking again. ', thought everyone while Kitamura picked Naofumi up a little and slipped under him.

Naofumi snuggled into Kitamura and murmured: "Night, Mister. Thank you for holding me."

Kawasumi walked on that moment in the room and waved Amaki over.

Amaki walked to Kawasumi and whispered: "What do you want?"

"I've read all the files and will tell both of you later what I found out about the rest of Iwa- no Naofumi's life. I also told Naofumi's slaves, that they couldn't visit Naofumi due to his illness. We only need to buy a bear that looks a lot like Mr. Bear, so... How does Mr. Bear look like? Is he black, brown, white or does it have another color?", whispered Kawasumi back.

Amaki was silent for a moment before he said: "Just pick two brown bears up. One boy and a girl with something green in it."

Kawasumi nodded and went back through the door. Amaki turned back to the bed and saw how Naofumi used Kiramura as a teddy. Kitamura himself was just laying one arm over Naofumi, to keep him from falling off of his chest while he slept, but was also asleep. Amaki went to the couch and begun to drift off into dreamland. That's the scene that Kawasumi came back to. Kawasumi sighed and took the other couch and begun to drift off also. It's a few hours later, that they were woken up by a scream.

Amaki, Kawasumi, and Kitamura quickly stood up from where they slept a few seconds ago to defend each other from danger, but when a voice from the ground stuttered: "W-Why the hell, w-was I s-s-sleeping on you?!"

Everyone sighed in relief while Kitamura explained: "Iwatani, you have a fever that sometimes spikes. We don't know for how long you will sometimes be semi-conscious. But sometimes, your fever makes you delirious and you'll begin to act younger than you are or even scared of your surroundings. But for now, please let me help you on the bed before you'll get worse than you already are.

Naofumi paled and backed away from the approaching Kitamura while asking: "Are you going to torture me again? Didn't you have enough when you stole everything I got in the first week we were here? Do you really hate me that much?"

Kitamura flinched away from the harsh truth and said: "I swear that I won't hurt you deliberately and that I won't torture you when I help you back on the bed. I will also keep everything I learn, and don't have permission to tell others, a secret that only those, who are with you, will know. And trust me, I don't hate you."

"Also, your innocence has been proven and we are now trying to clear your name.", told Kawasumi while going near Naofumi.

Naofumi didn't flinch away this time, too shocked by the news to do anything, while Kawasumi took this as his moment to get near Naofumi, almost being able to touch him. Before Kawasumi could pick Naofumi up, he was stopped by a hand from Naofumi. Naofumi shook his head and look as if he wanted to say something to Kawasumi, something important, but he could only gape like a fish on dry land. He was still too shocked to for any questions.

After a few minutes, Naofumi let Kawasumi's hand go, looked Kawasumi in his eyes and asked in a small, broken whisper: "So they really found out the truth after so many months? A-And I can finally sell everything m-my team and I-I hunted for money and e-eat? I can't believe it..."

Naofumi was so shocked when Kawasumi nodded in affirmative, that he didn't even notice when Kawasumi picked the sick hero up, bridal style, only for his eyes to widen in shock and thought:'How much does he weight?! He's easier to carry than Amaki!'

"How long ago was it that you ate something and how much was it?", asked Kawasumi in worry.

Naofumi was thinking for a moment before he asked which day it was and answered after a few more minutes: "I only remember about four weeks ago when I ate a small bite and gave the rest to Ralphtalia and Filo. You see, they aren't fully humans and need to eat a lot more when they want to survive. But now that we are talking about my companions, where are Ralphtalia and Filo? It feels like I haven't seen them in ages."

Kawasumi opened the door that went to the floor, hoping that Ralphtalia and Filo were still waiting for news of their Master. But he didn't have to worry, because they were still sitting by the door, waiting to see Naofumi. Kawasumi told the two girls that they could see Naofumi for a little bit, but that they should be quiet and accept when the other heroes that they have to go out of the room again. Ralphtalia and Filo nodded, happy to see their Master even if it was for a short time, and promised that they would do as they deem right.

'Heaven knows they have to bond. The heroes have changed since the last time I saw them. I think that it will be good if Mr. Naofumi, he will finally have the support that he deserves to have. Doesn't mean I have to make it easier for them.', thought Ralphtalia with a small smile, already planning to find another way to help her Master.

"You can see Naofumi for half an hour, with us heroes staying in the room before you have to get out and let Naofumi rest. He's still recovering from his sickness.", explained Kawasumi with a serious tone.

Filo nodded, but Ralphtalia looked at Kawasumi and said with a strained smile, which gave Kawasumi shivers and a foreboding of danger, and a sweet tone: "We'll stay as long as Naofumi wants us to stay. Also, I would like to warn you about now. We may look trusting, but when you make a single mistake. Whether by hurting Mr. Naofumi accidentally to cursing at him, we will know and we will make you regret the day you met any of us. Do we understand each other?"

"Y-Yes, we do.", said Kawasumi while trying to keep the fear from his face and out of his tone.

Ralphtalia happily skipped off to Naofumi's bed and begun to talk with Naofumi while Kitamura walked to his fellow heroes and ordered them to bring them some food up to where they were and to look for more information on the next Wave while he will try and plan for everything they could with Naofumi. Kawasumi told the two heroes that he would like to tell them what he had read in Naofumi's files and asked when that would be a good time to discuss.

Kitamura told them that they would talk about it before they will go over the battle plans. Amaki and Kawasumi nodded and went to do as they were ordered to do. Kitamura picked up some papers and a pen while thinking of different strategies to keep Naofumi save. Kitamura knew that strategies weren't really his expertise. But none of the others, with the exception of Naofumi, were good at strategies or thinking outside the box. They were still thinking that they were in a game, not ready to believe that it wasn't.

After another ten minutes after the heroes talk, Naofumi's eyes begun to flutter close from tiredness. It may have only been a 20-minute visit, but that was enough to make Naofumi exhausted. Kitamura told Ralphtalia and Filo to visit another time and to let Naofumi get his needed rest, which he desperately needed for his recovery. Ralphtalia and Filo nodded, not wanting to keep Naofumi from his much-needed rest and went out of the room after saying their goodbye's.

"Why did they go away? Did they leave me?", asked Naofumi deliriously, too confused to understand that they wouldn't abandon him when they were just planning their next trip.

Kitamura felt Naofumi's forehead and sighed when he felt the heat, laid a cold compress on Naofumi's forehead, and tried to explain: "They saw how tired you were and thought that you would like to be left alone to sleep for a little."

"But you said that there will be food and that means, I'll have to work to pay for it and I can only pay for two meals if I had started working today, but I haven't an-",rambled Naofumi, only to be cut off by Kitamura's hand which was placed on his mouth lightly.


End file.
